


Gentle Training - Equius X Reader

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: We just need to take things one step at a time.





	Gentle Training - Equius X Reader

"Hi, Equius!" you beamed.

"Greetings, huma-I mean, (Y/N)." Equius rubbed his head. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" You stepped aside so you could allow him to enter. "What brings you here?"

"W-well..." He stopped, glancing around nervously. "I need a towel."

"Oh, here!" You tossed several to him that you always had captchalogued. Just in case.

"Thank you, (Y/N)." Equius dabbed at his forehead. "Can we continue our...training?"

"Sure!" You lead him over to the couch. "Sit, please!"

Maybe an explanation is due?

Everyone knows how strong the blue-blood is, and how he can easily hurt someone without meaning to. For the past few weeks, you had been 'training' him to control his strength. Sure, you received a few bruises here and there, and he almost broke your arm at one point, but it was worth it.

"How shall we do this, (Y/N)?" Equius fiddled with his towel.

"Hmm, you could try patting my head," you suggested.

"I do not wish to hurt you, but if you insist." He reached out his hand and gently patted your head twice. "How was that?"

"That was good!" you grinned. "Didn't hurt at all!"

"Oh my, that is good." Equius smiled, showing off his broken teeth.

"Next, you should...I dunno, try whatever you want," you shrugged. "Don't be afraid, okay? It'll be fine."

"Alright." He brought his hands over to your sides, stroking gently. "Does this hurt?"

"Nope! You're-AH!" You yelped in surprise.

"Forgive me, (Y/N)." Equius backed off. "Perhaps we should stop before I injure you further."

"No, it didn't hurt!" you protested. "I'm just...you know...ticklish."

"Oh, I see. Still, I do apologize." He reached for another towel. "You worried me for a moment."

"Sorry. But that's good, it didn't hurt!" You glanced off to the side. "I mean, you could do it again, maybe. If it helps you, then it's okay."

"Really?" Equius squeezed your sides, flinching at the sound you made. "Did I-"

"I'll tell you if it hurts," you interrupted.

"Alright." He stroked and squeezed your waist, allowing a small smile to grace his features as you giggled. "Is this...enjoyable for you?"

"A bit," you admitted. "I mehehehean, it's not bahahahad."

"Pardon me for saying this, but I think it's cute," Equius blurted out.

"Really?" You blushed through your giggles.

"Really." He hesitantly nuzzled his nose into your neck, making you squeal. "Is this alright?"

"Yehehehehes!" You snorted once, batting his hair away. "Yohohohour hair tihihihickles!"

"Apologies." Equius brought two fingers under your chin to lift your head up. "So...it tickles?"

"Are you teheheheheasing me?" You tried to bite his fingers playfully.

"I might be." He smiled again as you pressed yourself against his chest. "Why?"

"Makes it tihihihihickle more," you explained.

"Oh...well then, how does it feel knowing you can escape my STRONG grip? Is it...maddening?" Equius walked his fingers up your sides and under your shirt. "Perhaps exciting?"

"Hahaha, the anticipation is killing mehehehe!" You squirmed, gasping as he brushed against your stomach. "Noooooo!"

"Hmm?" He tilted his head. "How interesting."

"Horse boy, no," you scolded. "I command-NO!" That was weird, he NEVER disobeyed commands. "CUT IT OHOHOHOHOHOUT!"

"Do you really wish for me to stop?" Equius tilted his head.

"I-I-" You tried to push his hands away. "LEMME THINK!"

"Oh, of course." He retracted his hands and waited patiently as you breathed heavily. "Apologies."

"It's okay, gihihihive me a moment." You took a few deep breaths. "Y-you...you can keep going," you nodded. "It's, um, important for your 'training', I guess."

"If you insist. But if you truly cannot take it anymore, say..." Equius thought for a bit. "Sagittarius."

"Strange, but it works." You crossed your arms behind your head. "Go nuts."

"Alright." He wiped himself off with the towel before proceeding. "May I tease you?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHES!" You realized you would regret that almost immediately. God, you were so stupid.

"Does this tickle?" Equius slowed to gentle strokes. "Or how about this?" He sped up again. "Or this?" He added his nails. "Which do you believe to be the most effective?"

"THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS ONE, THIS ONE!" Holy crap, it was bad. But he was having fun, and that was all that mattered. You'd live. Maybe.

"Excellent. I just hope this as enjoyable for you as it is for me." And he was still being so nice about it.

"MAHAHAHAHAHAYBE A LIHIHIHIHIHITTLE!" You screamed as he squeezed one of your knees curiously. "EQUIUS, NO!"

"Equius...yes." Equius stuck out his tongue like a child. "You wanted this, after all."

"I-I-" You stumbled over your words. "OKAHAHAHAHAY, YEHEHEHEHES! I DID, WHATEVER!" You hissed as he squeezed a little too hard. "CAREFUL!"

"Please do forgive me, (Y/N)." He scooted away guiltily. "But...thank you for everything."

"Huh? Don't thahahank me." You pushed yourself into a sitting position. "Thank you for putting up with this 'lowblood'!" You put air-quotes around the word.

"Don't mock me, human." Equius poked your stomach.

"Ehehe, try and stop me, Zahhak," you challenged.

"Is that...an order?" He tilted his head.

"Uh."

"...I need a towel."


End file.
